Silent Wind
by levadura
Summary: Yaoi UA [SasuNaru]Un niño tiene que viajar a la ciudad para cuidar a un enfermo... la llegada le traerá muchas sorpresas...
1. Silent Wind

**_Silent Wind_**

****

Hola, jeje, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y... si... jejeje, soy ese chico de quince años, rubio, guapísimo, de ojos azules y pelo caído... como lo pueden observar estoy mirando por la ventana de ese tren, si, la verdad a veces me sorprendo de que tan guapo me puedo ver cuando me distraigo... bien, pero a decir verdad esta historia no comienza aquí (ni trata de todos mis atributos naturales xD) sino... pues... la verdad no sé como me irá... pero todo comenzó así:

Como dije antes mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto (lindo, ¿no?) y vengo de un pueblito muy apartado de las ciudades, una villita escondida. Desde que recuerdo he vivido ahí, solo, apartado... alejado de toda cuestión social. Más no por mi culpa. Yo siempre he sido huérfano, mmmm... si, huérfano, más no he estado totalmente desatendido... bueno, pensándolo mejor... si.

Toda mi vida he estado viviendo es un estúpido orfanatorio. Más no de ésos orfanatorios en donde hay monjitas buenas que te dan el desayuno y te levantan por las mañanas. Ni tampoco de ésas en donde "malvadas" y perversas personas te ponen a hacer TU solo el aseo a todas las aulas... bien, pensándolo mejor SI. Si te ponían a asear todos los pasillos y aulas.

Bueno, jejejeee, corrigiendo: sólo a mí...

Todo comenzó con mi sexta "gamberrada" del día (lo normal) y limpiaba unos nuevos graffitis que me había mercado... por ahí...

El maestro Iruka (muy enojado) me vigilaba a cada paso que daba. Nahh, que más da, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Fue entonces, cuando suspirando, por fin me dirigió la palabra:

-Naruto... –me dijo, pude notar que su voz sonaba algo triste- ... no sé como decirte esto...

-Ay no seas cursi, solo dilo... –le espeté. La verdad nunca he tenido paciencia para los rodeos, mucho menos si estoy, mientras tanto, limpiando las paredes.

-No sé si te agradará la noticia –suspiró- ... te irás a la ciudad...

Las palabras retumbaron varias veces en mis oídos. ¿La ciudad? No supe si ponerme a llorar o a reír como un loco. La ciudad, mmm... calles totalmente llenas de gente sucia, gritando y haciendo desorden... lo pensé un poco... ¡¡GENIAL!!

-Irás por un trabajo social, un hombre adinerado pidió a un jovencito muy activo y enérgico para cuidar, atender y ser compañía de un enfermo a cambio de refugio, buena ropa, comida, educación y demás... ¿y adivina qué? ¡¡te escogieron a ti!!

Ay, hubieran visto, de estar de lo más feliz... pasé a ser el más desgraciado. Simplemente me imaginé a mi mismo vestido sobriamente, cuidando de un ancianito desahuciado y triste, que no se pudiera levantar de su cama. Tardes y noches de sumo aburrimiento, intentando no hacer ruido, para no despertar al viejito de su profunda siesta de la tarde. Madrugadas de desvelo total, intentando que éste conciliara el sueño, haciéndole compañía.

Diablos--.

El sólo hecho de imaginármelo me daba escalofríos.

Así que ¿adivinen qué? me negué. Debieron haberme odiado demasiado en el orfanatorio, (exceptuando al profe Iruka, que hizo hasta lo imposible para que no me llevaran en contra de mi voluntad, que escogieran a otro "niño") porque de todos modos me acarrearon... a rastras.

Me bañaron, arreglaron, perfumaron y me trasladaron a la estación de trenes que iba a la ciudad. Me dieron instrucciones claras, sencillas y prácticas y... me abandonaron...

-¡¡WAAAA!! ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡NOOOO!! –que inteligentes fueron al amarrarme al asiento, porque en tal caso ya me hubiera salido del tren. T.T recuerdo que, llorando (de felicidad, por supuesto) todos me dijeron adiós con la mano, mientras que el tren se alejaba de la estación rápidamente.

Hasta dos horas después, el señor que recogía los boletos, me desamarró, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para regresar y no tenía dinero. Demonios. No me quedó más remedio que llegar a la ciudad e ir con el viejito T.T ¡¡waaaa!!

Eso es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, el tren no ha cesado la marcha desde que fue la ultima parada. Me duele mucho el trasero de estar sentado. Ya son más de las diez de la noche. Tengo mucho sueño, en una hora llegaremos a la ciudad. Ya me aburrí. No se me ocurre otra estupidez en la cual pensar.

* * *

Por fin, la estación, ay, mis piernas no quieren avanzar con facilidad... ahhh... ya está... bien... ¿en dónde me dijeron que estaba la casa del viejito? ¿cómo me dijeron que se llamaba el viejito? Ochari, o algo así... la dirección la tenía por aquí... que pequeño está el bolsillo, ¿cómo fregados pueden ponerse estos pantalones, los burgueses? No entiendo... a ver... ¡¡bingo!! La dirección es avenida dieciséis, casa número cuatro, blah, blah, enfrente de la alameda...

Enfrente de la alameda, será fácil---. Me detengo un poco para pedir indicaciones. Me ven con desprecio y me sueltan palabras con rapidez y frialdad. Los citadinos no son nada amigables. Bueno, que importa, por lo menos ya se donde queda la alameda...

Según las indicaciones que pedí, está muy cerca... en dos calles y... la avenida dieciséis... ¡¡Dios santo!! ¡¡aquí las casas son más grandes que mi pueblo natal entero!!. Estos citadinos si que se dan la buena vida. Aunque me da un poco de tristeza, las casa son muy grises y oscuras... T.T más bien me da miedo...

Casa número cuatro... es una gran mansión (como las otras)... pero esta es de un color más claro, me pregunto por qué... las puertas son enormes, de cedro... ¿cómo se tocarán? ¿se golpearán (o será considerado de mala educación)?...

Me importa poco... así que con el pie la empiezo a patear...--- unos minutos después me abren la puerta y un muchacho con anteojos me atiende. Nos presentamos, primero yo y luego él. ¡Jua! Que divertido es. Me da risa, no obstante también un aire de superioridad. Mas vale que no lo haga enojar, me indica su rostro. Su nombre, me dice, es Kabuto y me extiende una mano, en signo de confianza. Yo la tomo, bien, como me dijo el profe Iruka: hay que empezar por el pie derecho (y luego xD empezar a cojear un poco).

Me da una ligera descripción (psicológica) de la persona a la que voy a atender y no me dice más. Según lo que alcance a entender es un ególatra, manipulador y tiene un carácter de los mil demonios (me deja bien claro que no lo provoque, jejeje, lo intentaré, aunque no prometo nada). Este viejito me traerá más problemas de los que pensé. Me dice que es la tercera puerta por el pasillo de la izquierda subiendo por las escaleras. U.ú me ha dejado bien claro que no piensa acompañarme.

Wowwww... que graaaan pasillo. Que lindo [sarcastic], se nota que este "gran personaje" [sarcastic] tiene una pequeña obsesión por el color azul y los tonos oscuros... lindo... jojojooo... [sarcastic]

Por fin llego... la única puerta blanca... que bien [sarcastic]... deben ponerla así para que se distinga entre las demás... empiezo a golpear la puerta... tres veces, justo cuanto me dijo el tipo ése, Kabuto.

-Pase... -una voz arrogante se filtra entre la madera, un escalofrío cruza mi dorso de arriba a abajo.

Empujo suavemente la puerta con la punta de los dedos. El cuarto estaba totalmente en tinieblas, las paredes se notaban de un color añil y divisé a una persona sentada a la mitad del cuarto. El cabello, de un tono color azulado y los ojos, más negros que la misma noche sin estrellas de ese momento, se distinguían en la oscuridad.

Me asusté un poco cuando aparentemente se empezó a acercar. Lo vi más claramente. No era más que un muchacho de diecisiete años en silla de ruedas, con cabello azulado, ojos negros y una sonrisa despótica. El muchacho tenía la piel muy blanca y si se hubiera puesto de pie, seguramente me hubiera llevado más de una palma y media.

Bueno, jejejejeee, es evidente que ni aunque hubiera querido, hubiera podido levantarse. Era minusválido. Me examinó de arriba abajo, me miró a los ojos y sin siquiera presentarse me escupió:

-Aquí tu no vienes de niñera, aquí tu eres mi esclavo. –(¿qué demo...?) se detuvo y sonriendo aún más (con esas sonrisitas desdeñosas que te dan desconfianza) agregó- ...yo quería un juguete sexual... pero tu me servirás igual...

* * *

* * *

U.ú otro fic SasuNaru n.n, espero que les haya gustado la primara parte, (la hice con inspiración bajo cero u.u, me despido y xDDD arriba el sasunaru xDDD jajajajaja

Cuídense¡¡¡

Kao-chan n.n


	2. Be my only angel

**_Silent Wind_**

**_Chapter 2: Be my only Angel._**

-¿Qué...? ...-silencio-... ¿¡QUÉ TE CREES ESTÚPIDO LISIADO?!

-Jajajaja, pero que carácter, Si era solamente una pequeña broma... –el muchacho movió un poco su silla de ruedas hacia el rubio, y aún sin quitar su sonrisita desdeñosa le tendió la mano- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy tu nuevo amo y señor... –recobró su postura seria nuevamente- y esto no es broma...

-Ja.ja.ja. me haces reír mucho, Uchiha. –Naruto tomó la mano del chico con fuerza y devolviéndole de su parte una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida- pero recuerda, el zorro es mucho más listo de lo que imaginas... las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen...

-Lo tomaré en cuenta... ¡ja!...

-Si...

-Ajá...

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y la verdad no estoy nada gustoso de conocerte...

-Me alegro...

-Que sarcástico eres...

-Ya lo sabía, baka...

-Ahhhh...

-....

-....

-...

-....

-...

-Eehhh... ya me puedes soltar la mano... ¬.¬

-Lo que pasa es que no se me da la gana ¬.¬

-¿Crees que me importa, paralítico?

-De ahora en delante me llamarás "señor Sasuke"... ¿entendido?

-Ajá...

-Ejem (cough/cough)... ¿qué más? ¬¬

-Ajá... emm... señor Sasuke... ¬.¬ ya me puedes soltar la mano... ehhh... (angry gaze)... señor Sasuke...

-Pero si eres tu quien no me la soltado

**-:...Sasuke´s PDV...:-**

Este niño es muy interesante, jajaja, es un poco estúpido, pero bueno, mejor así N/A: xDD. Me ha soltado la mano bruscamente. Se le nota que es su primera vez en la ciudad, lo ve todo con sus grandes ojos azules y muy asustado me mira nuevamente a la cara. Se le nota que es un bocaza de primera y de ésos chicos bromistas irreparables y problemáticos. Perfecto. Entre todas las distintas niñeras y tutores que me han traído este es el mejor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le pregunto estudiándole físicamente mejor.

-Ehhh... quince ¬.¬...

Lo mejor es que es menor que yo y lo podré controlar a mi antojo. Jajajaja, se me queda mirando desconfiadamente con un rostro realmente tierno y se aleja un poco de mí. ¡¡ME TIENE MIEDO!! XDDD, pero que lindura de niño. No puedo suprimir una sonrisa que hace que se aleje más de mí. Que divertido, que divertido.

-Yo tengo diecisiete –le comento para ver su reacción.

-Ahh... –me contesta indiferente. – Ya lo había supuesto, señor Sasuke...

XDD Dios santo, ¡¡y aún me sigue llamando señor Sasuke!! He escogido al niño más ingenuo e idiota de ése orfanatorio. Se rasca un poco la cabeza y se voltea mirándolo todo, dándome por unos momentos la espalda.

Después de haberlo estudiado todo. Me vuelve a mirar y se sonroja, ¿en qué estará pensando?. Nos seguimos viendo por unos segundos y él pone cara de aburrido. Mejor decirle algo o toda la noche nos seguiremos viendo de ésa manera.

-¿Qué me ves?

-¿Tu qué me ves, idiota? ¬.¬

Jajaja, me ha contestado. XDD, este chico simplemente es genial.

-Lo feo que estás...

-Ya casi es medianoche... ¿qué no duermes?

-La verdad me da igual... todo me ha ido dándome igual... –le digo cambiando un poco de posición. – La vida es simplemente una rutina que cumples cada día... si rompes esa rutina diaria... surge el peligro de que olvides tu vida poco a poco...

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre eso?! ¡¡Si la vida está hecha de momentos únicos!! ¡¡Los recuerdos que tienden a desaparecer son los que son fácilmente confundidos con otros!! ¡¡La rutina!! –me expresa muy escandalizado.

Se acerca a mí y se arrodilla.

-¿Nunca has salido de la rutina diaria? ¿En verdad tu vida ha sida tan aburrida? ¡¡¿Por eso eres tan amargado?!!... Ejem... n.nU'... omitiendo lo de amargado...

-...¬.¬... Mi vida ha sido simple y estable... la frialdad con la que la gente te trata aquí ya es familiar y no me importa lo que pase o lo que no pase... siempre todo saldrá y vendrá saliendo igual...

Después e unos momentos de silencio siento unos brazos que me rodean y como su respiración me roza la oreja. Muy confundido oigo que me susurra algo casi incompresible al oído y como me palpa la espalda, como reconfortándome.

-Sasuke... te confieso que nunca pensé que tu vida fuera así de vana e intrascendente... al menos para ti... la vida es demasiado corta y hermosa para hallarse quejando por ella y hay que sacarle lo mejor a cada día ignorando los momentos oscuros... Sasuke –enmudece unos momentos y con su tranquilo aliento en mi oreja musita nuevamente- ... la vida es un milagro que se nos fue dada por alguna razón... si tu no tienes tu razón... yo te ayudaré a descubrirla... y si no tienes motivos para se feliz... yo me quedaré aquí a tu lado... haciendo lo posible para que seas feliz...

-Na-Na-Naruto...

Veo como sonríe y aún abrazándome me roza un poco con las yemas de sus dedos, la nuca. Nunca me había sentido así. Nunca nadie me había dado una señal de cariño o aunque fuera, me hubiera dado un abrazo. O no que yo lo recuerde.

Tal vez Naruto era demasiada belleza y perfección para mí y no lo alcanzaba a comprender. Tal vez era un pequeño y dulce ángel bajado del cielo, el cuál había sido encomendado con la misión de darle, aunque fuera, sólo un poco de sentido y alegría a mi vida.

En estos momentos me dieron ganas de levantarme de mi silla de ruedas, olvidar mis problemas y abrazarle. Me dieron ganas de mirar sus ojos frente a frente, decirle que no era necesario y... besarle...

Me había enamorado. Más eso era realmente fácil con alguien como él. Simple y bello, como una criatura celestial, desde que lo había visto por primera vez me había llamado la atención.

Frágil, ingenuo y sencillo, aunque algo idiota, lo había ido observando hace algunos días cuando fui al orfanatorio a escoger al niño que sería mi compañero. Solitario y decidido, fue el único que entre todos los muchachitos me llamó la atención.

Me pareció hermoso y a la vez divertido. Y así, tan fácil como un pequeño niño va a escoger a un perrito a la tienda de mascotas yo lo escogí a él.

Nunca pensé que me iría a sentir de esta manera, lo que yo pensé en esos momentos fue en que sería un gran compañero de travesuras y magnífico confidente.

Pero mirando mejor la situación, el sentido común me dice que las cosas cambian.

No quiero volver a soltarlo nunca.

Él es mi ángel.

* * *

CONTUNARÁ XDDD

* * *

Has dado en el clavo Usagi XDD¡¡ Me basé en esa historia para hacerla XDDD¡¡¡ jajajaja, solo que Sasuke es un poco menos benevolente que Clara XDD¡¡¡ Y Naruto ES Naruto xDDDD¡¡ jajajaja

XDDD muchísimas gracias por los reviews¡¡¡ espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte XDDD¡¡¡

Atte.-

Kaoooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ XDDDDDDDDDDD


	3. I just only wait

**Silent Wind**

Chapter 3: I just only wait.

La noche había estado tremendamente tranquila y después de un rato las voces y absolutamente todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, como por arte de magia.

La profunda oscuridad se expandió sobre todos los rincones y un chico rubio tembló por debajo de sus delicadas cobijas.

Unos ligeros escalofríos recorrieron su espalda y se arqueó, sintiendo una sensación de dolor en su estómago provocado por los nervios.

Tenía miedo.

Rió por unos momentos y comenzó a mirar los rincones de la habitación tratando de convencerse de que no había nada fuera de lo común alrededor. Observó la luna blanca por la ventana abierta y lanzó un gemido de sobresalto al percatarse de que una sombra se alargaba y luego desaparecía fugazmente. Se frotó suavemente los brazos y se mentalizó para gritar lo más fuerte que su garganta se lo permitiera, en caso de ser atacado por alguien que sorpresivamente entrara por el ventanal. Sintió otro escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y esta vez lo que hizo fue abrazarse a sí mismo y cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Tenía frío.

Podía sentir como los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban y como cada uno de los músculos de sus extremidades se entumecían.

Fue cuando sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna, el momento en el cual salió corriendo despavorido a la pieza habitada más cercana a la suya: La habitación de Sasuke.

Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre la cama del chico de ojos negros y se escabulló por debajo de las cobijas, como un niño pequeño. Abrazó fuertemente lo que reconoció como el cuerpo del muchacho de cabello azulado en medio de la oscuridad y esperó por un reproche o algo, sintiendo como el otro le tocaba el rostro y el cabello, tratando de identificarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, pedazo de idiota?! –oyó una exclamación muy discreta, pero enfadada, a un lado suyo. Sin duda esa era la voz del Uchiha.- ¡¡Me asustaste a muerte, tonto!!

Naruto no pudo más que reírse entre dientes.

-¡Uy! jejejeje ¡el gran Sasuke tiene miedo! -susurró de la misma manera, imitando el tono de voz de su compañero.

-... ¿tú no?... –Sasuke pausó, sonriendo desdeñosamente y tomando algunos cabellos del ojiazul entre sus dedos- ... supongo que debería preguntarte el motivo de tan repentina y conmovedora visita... ¿eh?

-Pues... –Naruto se quedó estático por unos momentos y pensó en una buena razón o excusa para estar ahí abrazando al que podía ser casi su dueño- ...n.nU' lo que pasa es que tu habitación me gusta mucho...

**((Naruto's PDV))**

Que excusa tan más imbécil se me ha ocurrido. Pero como decirle que tenía mucho miedo. ¡¡Ni pensarlo!! (de seguro y con más razón me devuelve a mi cuarto)... espero que al muy maldito no se le ocurra echarme de su habitación...

-Oh, bueno... –suspira, soltando mi cabello- como no tienes miedo supongo que puedo contarte una bonita historia de terror... ¿cierto?...

Dilaté los ojos y negué con la cabeza, pensando en la probabilidad de hacerme 'por accidente' en los pantalones del miedo, pero mi boca dijo otra cosa:

-¡JA! ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡me crees una niñita miedosa, o qué?! ¡¡para mí como si me estuvieras contando una novela romántica!!

¡¡DIAABLOSSS!! ¡A veces llego a pensar que no tengo control de lo que dice mi boca! ¡Demonios! Solamente creo que debo decirle a Sasuke que si siente mojado cerca de su pierna, que no se preocupe, que estoy en 'mis días' o algo por el estilo. Un momento... ¿los hombres pueden 'estar en sus días'?...

-Bien...

-Solamente una preguntita antes que empieces, querido Sasukito... –nerviosamente le dije tratando de postergar un poco más el lapso de tiempo en el cual empezaba con su 'linda historia' y al terminaba.- ¿Qué diantres haces a estas horas despierto?

Él me miró sorprendido y luego me sonrió (bueno, eso fue lo que pude ver en la oscuridad). Y de nuevo empezó a tocarme el cabello---

-Una pregunta más... ¡¿Qué fregados traes con mi cabello?! –(sin comentarios)...

-Me gusta... –se limitó a responderme.

¡¡WOWWW!! ¡No puedo creerlo¡ ¡Pensé que era un poco más expresivo! ¡Me ha conmovido hasta las lágrimas con el filosófico significado de cada una de sus expresiones y la fina gramática que usa!

-Que buena respuesta, Sasuke... –le espeté con ironía.

-Ya ves, alguien como yo siempre da respuestas inteligentes...- Modestia aparte, Sasuke-kun... y no me deja el fregado cabello. Mejor no ya no le digo nada; pasa y hasta me saca a golpes de su cuarto...- bueno, la respuesta a la pregunta es: duermo a la hora que quiero, me levanto a la hora que quiero, hago lo que quiero –vaya, no me lo esperaba (irónico). Pausa mientras toma aire y de nuevo habla- Dime Naruto... ¿tienes hermanos?

-Mmm... no... –que raro... jamás me esperé que fuera a hacerme una pregunta así... pero igual ¿y qué? No tengo nada más que a mi linda y dulce alma... (cough/cough)...- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu sí? –le pregunto en un tono burlón... jejeje... (ya saben como soy yo XD)... lo cual le molesta un poco...

-Te sorprenderá saber que sí tengo un hermano mayor... –susurra con suavidad... aunque su tono sea un poco áspero...

((N/A: Bien, al principio iba poner a Orochimaru como tutor, pero luego me arrepentí y le quise poner un reto a su imaginación (uno muy grande). Imaginemos a Ita-san como hermano mayor responsable ¡y se acabó! Igual y no les gusta, no lo lean, oki? Quedan advertidas. No quiero reclamos sobre el carácter del Uchiha-mayor.))

¡¿...Un momento...?!

¿¡Qué demonios...?! ¿Este niño tiene un hermano mayor? La verdad no me lo esperaba, pensé que debía de ser hijo de un hombre rico, que viaja por el mundo haciendo negocios millonarios y que no puede olvidar a su esposa que murió justo después de dar a luz a su único hijo: Sasuke.

Que cosa tan más cursi y estúpida, lo sé, pero fue lo único que mi cabeza pudo concebir cuando llegué, hace como dos meses.

Y bien, debo creer que su hermano es el que viaja haciendo negocios, o no se qué, pero yo no lo he visto ni una méndiga vez en la casa. Ya conozco a todos los profesores e instructores que vienen, a la mayoría de los que hacen limpieza, al cocinero y a las amas de llaves, al mayordomo ¡y a Kabuto!... hum... si, creo que esos son todos.

-¿Dónde está ? –le pregunté tratando de no sonar demasiado 'intrigado'.

-No sé –me respondió indiferente.– Él viene cada cinco meses, llegará en alguna semana de éstas creo....

-¿¡Y por qué no me dijeron nada?! – le volví a preguntar, un poco molesto. ¡Nadie me había dicho nada! ¡Yo también merecía saberlo! ¡No por nada había aguantado en este tiempo a Sasuke! (sin comentarios).

-¿Te interesa realmente?- me reprochó ácidamente.- Mi hermano no es una cosa de otro mundo...

Se enojó. ¡¡Que demonios!!, a veces no sé ni que le pasa. Es demasiado voluble--- me confunde.

-Ehhh... -lo miro y luego lo abrazo durante algunos momentos. Me siento tan bien cuando estoy junto a él ya no tengo miedo ni frío y por alguna razón siento como si no me faltara nada.

Los últimos dos meses, han sido de los mejores de mi vida. Bien, si descontamos los múltiples castigos que obtuve por parte de Kabuto y de algunos instructores. Y sin contar las variadas ocasiones que Sasuke me tumbó al suelo por las escaleras. Ah, y tampoco sin contar el miedo que a veces tengo al anochecer. Bueno, tampoco tomemos en cuenta las noches que me quedé sin cenar. Olvidemos todos esos pequeños, pero divertidos detalles y podría decir que estoy en mi utopía (masoquista)... como lo diría el viejo que nos da 'filosofía y artes' a Sasuke y a mí...

A veces llego a pensar que el pobre Kabuto no se merece que Sasuke y yo lo saquemos tanto de quicio. Pobre tipo. Pero ni modo, que hacerle. Además, él nos grita muy fuerte, es justo: nosotros una travesura, él nos vocifera y nos castiga y ahí acaba el asunto (¡todos felices!).

Además no es todo mi culpa, Sasuke es el que (casi) siempre toma la iniciativa. Como cuando escondimos todas las llaves de la casa. O como cuando encima de cada puerta pusimos un balde de agua. O como cuando le escondimos sus lentes a Kabuto. O cuando cambiamos los números del frente de la casa y el correo no llegó durante varias semanas. O cuando engrasamos las escaleras y todos los que bajaban o subían se resbalaban (---vaya, ¡esa si que estuvo buena! XDDD ¡nada más de acordarme! ¡jiajiajiajajia!---). O como cuando pusimos de esos globos que suenan cuando se sienta la gente, en todas las sillas de la casa. O como cuando... bien--- todavía falta una laaarga lista de lindas y dulces bromas, como cuand-... bueno, mejor pasemos a otra cosa...

Y bien Sasuke es un chico serio... demasiado para mi gusto... y se la pasa diciéndome lindas denominaciones como: dobe, baka, idiota, imbécil y todos sus sinónimos y equivalentes.

Ya sé, jejeje, tan dulce, el niño, una forma curiosa de demostrar cariño.

Lo que sea.

Lo quiero mucho.

Como un amigo.

Tal vez como algo más...

Casi como un hermano.

Como un hermano que es tu amigo, en el cual confías y con el cual sacas de quicio a tu tutor cada dos días; con el cuál te peleas, con el cual vas a dormir en la noche cuando tienes miedo, el cual te insulta para decirte que te quiere, el cual te tira de las escaleras y te golpea (pero tu se las devuelves, claro) y el cual es minusválido.

Lo quiero muchisisisímo.

Me gustaría decírselo.

¿El me querrá igual?

No sé.

Cuando llegue el momento se lo diré, al muy idiota. Espero no se haya dado cuenta-.

Espero que llegue ese momento, mientras tanto... que más hacerle... esperaré...

**_CONTINUAR_**

****

Bien un capítulo (que según mi humilde opinión) apestó XDD, la verdad me gustaron más como quedaron los otros capítulos. Desearía que dejaran su opinión sincera XD de este capítulo, ya que 'la linda inspiración' no quiso venir a visitarme como se debe XD.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, XD sé que la trama está un poco rara XD, pero es original, ne? ( . al menos eso espero)...

Wenu, muchos besos y abrazos XD :3 ¡y tomen mucha lecheeeeeee! XDD

Kao-chan XD.....


	4. Midnight Ride Of Dream and Drama

_**Silent Wind**_

_**Chapter 4: **Midnight Ride (Of Dream and Drama)_

Naruto se asomó a la ventana por cuarta ocasión en la noche. Había unos cuantos y pequeños murciélagos en la alameda y la amarillenta luz mercurial de los antiquísimos faroles negros los hacían verse espantosamente espectrales, como sombras voladoras y terroríficas.

El rubio tomó aire muy aliviado. Esa sombra negra que se acercaba a la puerta principal no era más que un caballero de la guardia nocturna. Se posó en la ventana, tratando de distinguir unas cuantas estrellas, pero éstas no eran observables en la radiante iluminación de la ciudad.

Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente cuando oyó ladrar unos cuantos perros en la lejanía y abrió la ventana, tratando de identificar que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío cuando notó en la profunda oscuridad un caballo negro y esplendoroso, con un jinete no menos estremecedor.

El hombre vestía una gabardina negra y opaca, que se distinguía claramente por el indecente alumbrado de la calle y tenía el brillante cabello del mismo color.

Para el mayor susto de Naruto, el caballo se dirigía lentamente a la casa y al arribar a la gran puerta de ésta el hombre no se inmutó ni siquiera en tocarla y empezó a empujarla sin piedad.

Naruto es estremeció violentamente y el pánico lo invadió. _¡UN LADRÓN!_ pensó _¡O PEOR... UN VAMPIRO!. _Y se propuso a gritar y gemir aterrorizado. Pero en el instante mismo en que iba a salir corriendo, el hombre giró la cabeza hacia arriba y fijó su mirada escarlata, en la cerúlea de Naruto. Dos ojos serios y estoicos se notaron refulgentes entre toda la negrura de la noche y el ojiazul vio como una sonrisa se torcía en los labios del hombre.

Todo el contenido de su estómago se revolvió lentamente y las pocas agallas que había tenido para gritar se desvanecieron como por arte de magia. Corrió a la habitación contigua, como hacía dos noches a la semana y en tormentas eléctricas y Sasuke lo recibió con un respingo.

"¿Todavía estás despierto, usuraton-kachi?" pero no recibió respuesta y Sasuke sintió su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso y lleno de pavor. "¿Qué pasa?" pero no recibió un solo ruido por respuesta. "¿Una sombra?" se empezaba a preocupar. "¡Dime, no puede ser tan horrendo!" y al fin escuchó la vocecita indecisa y aterrada del otro chico.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... un... un" y gimió en preocupación "Un... ¡vampiro...!".

El ojinegro alzó una ceja. Un... ¿vampiro?. No pudo suprimir una risita de burla y se tapó la boca con la mano.

"¿Un murciélago gigante?" preguntó el Uchiha divertido. Naruto tomó aire desesperado. ¡Por qué no entendía?

"¡Un VAM-PI-RO!" repitió, alzando la voz. "¡VAMPIRO!"

"¿Un murciélago vampiro?" el pelinegro hizo lo mismo, mofándose de la desesperación del otro chico. Naruto empezó a soltar lagrimas de impotencia y a tartamudear en silencia algunas groserías, hasta que se calló y gritó exasperado:

"¡UN MALDITO VAMPIRO!... ¡UN MONSTRUO NOCTURNO QUE CHUPA MALDITA SANGRE!... ¡UN DEMONIO CON FORMA DE HOMBRE Y OJOS ROJOS...!" y ante aquello Sasuke se sentó de golpe en la cama y miró a Naruto escandalizado.

"Idiota..." Sasuke murmuró irritado "Eso no es un vampiro... ése es..."

Pero antes de poder terminar su frase la puerta se abrió súbitamente y Kabuto apareció respirando con dificultad.

"Sasuke-san..." recobró su postura erguida y continuó. "Disculpe que lo moleste tan abruptamente, pero..." el hombre peliblanco se detuvo un poco, advirtiendo la presencia de Naruto en la cama de Sasuke y sonrió con un dejo de picardía. "Veo que no está solo..." agregó, como si la cosa fuera lo más normal del mundo. El pálido muchacho se sonrojó y gruñó, aún más enfadado. Naruto no le encontró mucho sentido a la sonrisa de Kabuto en relación con las palabras que había dicho y solamente miró asombrado a Sasuke, con su sorpresivo sonrojo y su mirada de 'di algo más y verás al infierno aquí mismo'.

"Continúa..." refunfuñó éste, ocultando su bochorno.

Kabuto cayó en la cuenta de tan importante noticia que debía comunicarle y de nuevo recuperó su gesto preocupado.

"El señor Itachi-samma ha llegado..."exhaló suavemente, aún algo inquieto.

Pero Sasuke no respondió nada, su vista se encontraba en algo a las espaldas del joven de gafas. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro y musitó en un tono muy de acuerdo con su expresión:

"Siempre llamando la atención¿no, _aniki_?"

"No tanto como tú, _otoutou-chan_"

Y Naruto distinguió a su tan temido vampiro como una réplica de Sasuke, algunos años mayor y un poco más... ¿cuál sería la palabra buscada?... _¿sexy, atractivo, misterioso, aterrador, tenebroso...?_... claro, tomando el punto de vista de una chica...

Itachi posó su mirada en el dulce rubio que lo miraba pasmado y una sonrisita desdeñosa lo hizo estremecerse.

"Creo que aún no hemos sido propiamente presentados, chico de la ventana..."

Una gran duda invadió a Sasuke y Naruto se escondió entre las cobijas de la cálida cama de su compañero, ocultándose lleno de vergüenza.

"¡Gomen-nasai, Uchiha-sama...!" murmuró suavemente, sin retirar las sábanas de su rostro. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y ordenó a Kabuto dejarlos solos y que se llevara a Naruto con él. Éste hizo una suave inclinación de cabeza, cargó a Naruto sin dificultad y partió a hacer la cena del señor Uchiha-sama. Después de todo... había llegado como siempre... ¡en el momento más inesperado!

**...o...:SASUKE PDV:...o...**

"Bueno, otoutou-chan... con que ése rubio es tu nuevo juguete?... ¿no?" Itachi tomó asiento en un sillón después de que ése energúmeno de gafas y Naruto salieron. A veces me saca de quicio... ¡me está sacando!. Voy a sonreírle como si no hubiera dicho nada. No dijo nada... no dijo nada... nada... nada de nada... ¡arghhhhhh!... ya está. Ahora voy regresarle la jugada por el mismo flanco.

"¿Juguete?... ¿crees que yo veo a las personas como objetos, aniki?... veo que me estás midiendo según tus propios parámetros ¿no?...". Mi hermano simplemente sonrió y empezó a menear la cabeza, como negando algo a sus propias ideas. Miró hacia el techo, luego fijó sus ojos rojos en mí.

"Ay... otoutou-chan... ¿en serio alguna vez has pensado en él cómo una persona?... ¿alguna vez le has preguntado si le gusta estar aquí ó si tu, al menos, le agradas?" después de no vernos por meses, así es como empezamos una plática. Yo jamás le pregunto... _¿Itachi cómo te fue en tu viaje? _ó _¿te pasó algo extraordinario?_; y mi hermano jamás me pregunta _¿te sentiste bien durante éstos meses?_ ó _¿te sentiste muy solo, necesitaste algo?_. No... simplemente comenzamos una plática, como cualquier pareja de hermanos lo haría, después de levantarse ó antes de acostarse. Y lo que más me sorprende es que habla de Naruto como si lo conociera.

Ésta pregunta me hizo meditar un poco, era cierto, jamás había pensado en preguntarle, sé que suena algo egoísta, pero supongo que si no le agradara ó si no quisiera estar conmigo me lo hubiera dicho. Al menos _eso creo_.

"Lo sabía..." replicó Itachi, con un gesto que decía claramente 'VICTORY!'. "No se lo has preguntado, nunca has tenido interés por sus sentimientos, por lo cual, para ti él es un objeto..."

Grrrrrrrr... ¡me está matando!... pero no puedo permitir que él sepa eso.

"Él es alguien importante para mí, hemos estado conviviendo más de lo que tu has convivido conmigo..." le espeté fríamente. Tal vez haya sido muy duro, sé que a veces no puede pasar tiempo conmigo, pero es porque él viaja muy continuamente, aunque eso le proporciona grandes retribuciones monetarias.

Él me observó seriamente primero, para luego mostrar su sonrisa pícara y llena de sarcasmo.

"Si eso era lo que querías, otoutou-chan, debiste decírmelo antes..." se levantó de su asiento con un salto y acercando su mano a mi cabeza, arrastró con malevolencia sus siguiente palabras: "no hay nada mejor que un buen _tiempo de calidad_ con tu _pequeño_ **hermanito** _menor_ de diecisiete años..."

Golpe bajo, sin duda, por eso es duro tratar de discutir con él. Bueno, si así es como quiere jugar, jugaré. Veamos quien puede más, YO ó ÉL.

"¿Y qué se te ocurre, aniki, para un buen tiempo _de calidad, _los dos _juntos,_ como buenos _hermanos_?" entonces Itachi achicó los ojos, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, y seguidamente concluyó:

"Un baile..."

Me ha matado el pájaro de un tiro... ¡me ha ahogado en una fosa de tres metros!... ARGHHHH... Ha ganado, como siempre. Sabe que odio los bailes. Lo sabe. Los odio porque hay gente frívola en ellos, porque hay muchachas tontas que me acosan y porque _no puedo bailar_. Sabe que los odio. Lo sabe, pero aún así me obligará a ir, como con cada retorcida idea que le cruza por la retorcida cabeza. Aunque aún así no puedo darle el gusto de saber que ganó.

"¿Quién lo organiza?" le pregunté, fingiendo estar interesado. Él achicó de nuevo los ojos y sur rostro denotó una expresión que claramente decía '¡Esto no puede ser cierto!'. Jejejejeje... vuelvo... a ¡sentir el POOODERRRR!... jujuju... Pero... ahhh... ¡nooo!... se me cae, se me cae... el poder se fue... el poder se va... "Itachi ha recobrado ese semblante altanero de _'¡nooo... otoutou-chan, no sueñes... yo... soy mejor que tu todavía, MUAJAJAJA!'_!

"Ouuu... otoutou-chan, es una graciosa historia, la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿sabes?" ainsss... lo sabía, sí, sí, empieza a pasearse por la habitación haciendo ademanes extraños, sé que es una _graciosa_ historia. "Sabes... la hija de ésos cortesanos... la niña boba de pelo rosa... ¿la conoces, no?"

Se me cayó todo al suelo. Mi orgullo, mi poder, mi determinación, mi valor, mi tolerancia, mis ánimos, mi buen humor...

"Ni muerto" resoplé, totalmente fastidiado. "No... noooo...NOOO... ¿estás bromeando, no es cierto?... aniki... ¡dime que bromeas!... ¿VERDAD!"

"Ah, pero... otoutou-chan... la invitación fue completamente dirigida para ti..."

"¡NOOOO, Itachi¡NOO!"

"Pero es su cumpleaños y sería una descortesía si..."

"N-O... ¡NO!"

"¿Pero...?"

"NOOO"

"Bueno, es que..."

"NOO¡me niego rotundamente a...!"

"¡VAS A IR Y TE CALLAS!... ¡Es por negocios y nada más, ahí solamente puedo ir yo si vas tu y vas a ir y punto!"

Punto, punto... punto. Iba a ir, eso era un hecho. Miré hacia el suelo derrotado. _Maldito_ tiempo de calidad, _maldito_ Itachi, _maldita_ niña boba de pelo rosa. Después de la larga discusión mi hermano retomó su postura entre seria y sarcástica pasada y volvió hablar.

"No te preocupes, tu _novio forzado_ también irá, les compraré ropa a ambos... es dentro de cuatro días, se lo comunicaré..." pausó, y me dio la espalda, para salir de la habitación. "Ah, otoutou-chan... ¿quieres cenar?".

Lo miré con esas expresiones que dicen '¿estás loco o qué demonios?' y le apunté tajantemente:

"Aniki... son las tres y media de la madrugada..."

"Ah, bueno..." respondió, agitando la mano, según él quitándole importancia "Yo solamente decía por si tenías algo de hambre..."

"Hum..." no pude ahogar ese quejido de molestia que siempre viene a mí cuando él esta cerca. "estás mal de la cabeza..." le renegué aturdido. Itachi rió suavemente y luego me escudriñó de perfil, antes de bajar las escaleras.

"Y me lo dice mi hermanito, el más raro de la familia..."

"¡Jaaa... ja...---- JA...! Ojalá nunca hubieras llegado..."

"¡Ojalá pudieras ir al baño tu solo, otoutou-chan!" oí una voz que se perdía, mientras que mi hermano bajaba las escaleras.

"¡Cállate!" le grité nuevamente, pero mi hermano no me contestó.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto me miró ensoñado y al mismo tiempo que se lanzó sobre mí, cuidando el pisarme y golpearme. Torpe e idiota. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? "¡Un baile... Itachi-sama me lo había dicho ayer... pero pensé que jugaba!" Corrección: torpe, idiota, ingenuo e incrédulo.

¿Qué le encuentra de bonito?... supongo que lo mismo que todos...

"¿Qué te emociona de esa estupidez?... no es tan fantástico como lo cuentan... realmente es muy aburrido..." él alzó ambas cejas y casi puedo asegurar que mentalmente recitó algo así como '¡Lo dices porque tú no puedes bailar!'. Ahem--- adelantémonos a ésos detalles. "Además..." proseguí, moviendo mi silla de ruedas a la izquierda... "¡no te vas a encontrar a tu príncipe azul, ahí!" (obviamente no... porque se supone que YO debería ser su príncipe azul). Él saltó, dispuesto a defenderse y me apuntó con el dedo, ofendido.

"¡Debes tener el cerebro seco de tanto estar encerrado!..." gritó escandalosamente, para luego reírse a sus adentros "Sigo diciendo que eres un aburrido de primera... Sasuke..." me divisó de reojo y seguidamente cuchicheó para sí mismo "¡debe ser todo un fracasado con las chicas!... Jujuj... pero en cambio... yo... ¡yo soy el rey de las fiestas!... le enseñaré algunos trucos... ohh... Naruto... ¡eres todo un chico guapo!... las muchachas murmurarán entre ellas: ohhh... ¿quién es ése tan galante y hermoso caballero al lado del fracasado de pelo azul?... jujuj... entonces yo..."

"Baka..." suspiré. A veces y casi siempre los miércoles, día de cena temprano, Naruto se comportaba más retrasado de lo normal. Ése imbécil, cabeza hueca. No absolutamente nada de lo que es la clase alta... sobre lo elitistas que son la gente con la cual convivirá en tres días y todo el daño que le puede llegar a causar. Sólo espero que Itachi o Kabuto se lo adviertan, porque es más que seguro que a mí no me escuchará, está entusiasmado de más con la idea.

Naruto seguía con sus fantasías, cuando una mucama tocó a la puerta y nos avisó que mi hermano no es esperaba en un carruaje. Miré con odio a la sirvienta, la cual se asustó y rápidamente salió visiblemente intimidada. Estúpida, sabe que no me gusta que nadie entre a mi recámara, se los he dicho. Hay pequeñas excepciones, pero eso es historia para luego.

Miré a Naruto y él me miró, apenado.

"¡No tienes por qué ser tan huraño!" enunció molesto. "¡Eres un animal salvaje, gruñón y solitario!" me increpó.

"Tu eres un idiota con suerte y un muy pueril sentido del humor..." me ayudó a salir de mi habitación a la vez que me contestaba:

"¿Ah, si?... puess... no sé que es pueril... ¡Pero tu eres un huraño y antipático-antisocial!"

"¿Sabes qué? Tu eres **pueril**..."

"¡ARGHHH... MALDITO!"

"Pueril"

"¡KYARGGHHH¡ESTUPIDO, MANÍACO DE LA LIMPIEZA, ENGENDRO DE...!"

"¿Pueril?"

"¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Pue-ril..."

"¡SASUKE... YA BASTA... NO ME HACE GRACIA!"

"Pueril"

"¡MIERDA!... ¡SASUKE!... ¡BASTARDO SIN CORAZÓN, VOY A HACER QUE TE CALLES...!"

Jejejeje y lo mejor, es que así podemos durar una hora entera, hasta que se fastidia y empieza a llorar ó me golpea. Jejejeje... es el más idiota chico que pudo haber existido... pero aún así su forma de ser me divierte... a pesar de todo...

_**Continuará**_

Jejeje... sé que me merezko el infierno y más abajo por lo ke me tarde! xDD... jujuju... gracias por los reviews y por su paciencia!... jeje... gracias a Miaru sobre todo, mi niña keridam! jejeje, todo lo que me molestó XD! le dediko este capítulo jujuj! Espero que les guste, (porke realmente no sé si valió la pena ke lo subiera u.u)! Los leo! Se me cuidan!

Kao-chan XD.


	5. City of Angels

_**Silent Wind**_

_**Chapter 5: **City of Angels_

Las preciosas e iluminadas tiendas en el maravilloso bulevar. Las herraduras del exquisito caballo blanco repiqueteando en la acera adoquinada con algo que aparentaba ser porcelana.

Era todo tan hermoso, pero estaba consciente que la mayoría era una ilusión, una ficción.

Las luces cegadoras, las sonrisas forzadas en las muchachas embutidas en horrorosos y ceñidos vestidos de raso. Las incómodas zapatillas de satén. Todo era como... la porquería, suciedad, cubierta en telas preciosas... no supo cómo describirlo, nunca tuvo manera de saber cómo.

Lo único que sabía era que no le agradaba, no le era placentero vivir entre tantas mentiras, cosa que a Itachi deleitaba y disfrutaba con impúdica malevolencia.

Era un descaro decir que las cosas estaban bien, cuando no lo estaban. El elite de la sociedad, no lo soportaba, no cuando otros morían de hambre. Ese cínico interés por una persona, cuando en la cabeza de muchos no cabía sino el capital de ésta. Y la "caridad", arma de doble filo, que más bien debería poseer el nombre de "justicia social". Que engañoso era el mundo moderno de ésa época, donde algunos sorbían la vida de otros como auténticos vampiros, siempre cegados por la avaricia y los intereses personales.

Era cruel, no obstante bello, y sin duda una época en la cual todo podía encubrirse con dinero y hasta la vida y los valores se podían comprar a un precio módico.

Hacía años que lo había superado, y había aprendido a vivir con ello, tragándoselo, soportando la molestia en lo más recóndito de su alma y ese dolor que nunca perecía. Cegándose, aunque no tolerara que en esa nauseabunda sociedad toda ganancia se basara en la corrupción y la mayoría se hicieran con dinero robándolo.

No podía hacer nada, nunca _podría_ hacerlo, nunca _pudo_.

¿Era acaso demasiado duro, demasiado exigente, con el mundo circundante?

Tal vez el egoísmo y esa actitud hedonista, ciertamente humana, estaban destinadas a alimentar el entorno de todos los días hasta el final de los tiempos. Tal vez la moral y los principios éticos eran distintos para todas las personas y lo que era maldad para algunos, era la verdad para otros.

O tal vez, simplemente, su idealismo era demasiado ficticio en esta jungla donde solamente el más fuerte sobreviviría. En este mundo, en el cual la rutina ya se había convertido en su metódica forma de vida, de otro modo habría perdido la razón.

Aquí no había leyes, más que con las que uno mismo se regía

La gente era fría, no se preocupaba más que por sí misma.

Aunque ya había olvidado todo esto y dolorosamente, poco a poco, se había adaptado; algo, en algún momento, había hecho que lo recordara.

No tenía razón de existencia en su pequeño y desolado universo, en el cual vivía únicamente él, con su vano idealismo; leyendo obras de otros lunáticos con ideas tan estúpidas como las que concebía. Sin poder ponerse en pie y jugar con los otros niños, olvidándose de todo, _sin poder ser feliz_.

¿Tenía _razón de existencia_ ó solamente _existía_, en ése mundo hecho una _mierda,_ sin poder ayudarse siquiera a él mismo?

Había un vacío tan grande en sus pensamientos, no podía vivir así.

Sin duda alguna _la vida era demasiado corta y bella, para andarse quejando por ella; había que omitir los momentos oscuros; destacar y recordar los hermosos y diferentes_. Los que dejaban atrás la **rutina**.

Para él, que desde pequeño, había visto con crudeza la realidad y la había contemplado de frente, esto le parecía arduo de asimilar. ¿No era el entorno lo que hacía feliz a las personas? Su entorno no ayudaba a su felicidad. No podía caminar, no podía intervenir. Tenía muchas cosas y personas alrededor, pero siempre se sintió vacío ¿Acaso siempre estuvo solo, hasta _estos maravillosos_ momentos? Tal vez.

Pero cuando estaba con _él_, olvidaba todo aquello. Desde que llegó, sintió que olvidaba todo lo malo, que su negativismo se evaporaba y la muralla del mundo era derrumbada. El mundo desaparecía, y con éste toda la crueldad y toda la apatía de las cuales estaba plagado.

¿No era hermoso? Sin duda lo era. Mas, sin embargo, _como antes no lo había notado_, no era _perfecto._

_(NA: Ok, me desvié del temaa! XD No le peguen a Kao-chan u.u... jejejeje.. sé que me salí un poco de tema! ay traté de acomodarle... YA LLEGA EL YAOI, LO PROMETO... BUAAAA! Sorryyyyyy... soy una persona con capacidades limitadas u.uU'... enloquezco! ME PEGARÁAAAAN?... U.U)

* * *

_

**((..:--Naruto PVD--:..))**

¡Todo era tan bonito! Todooooo... tooooodo... ¡Ay que bonito!... Y uso solamente bonito porque con cosas tan bonitas no puedo siquiera jadear.

Las muchachas... ¡que bonitas!... (eh... pobres, no pueden respirar... ¿por qué seguirán usando ésos vestidos tan incómodos?)

El caballo... ¡que bonito! (ehh... ¿por qué lo dañarán de una manera tan brutal? Eso no pasaba en las caballerizas de mi pueblito)

La calle... ¡que bonita! (está un poco sucia... esteee... mejor volteo hacia el otro lado)

Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... ¡Amo la ciudad! Es tan indecorosa y llena de depravación que ésos mojigatos del orfanato ni siquiera lo imaginan... o tal vez sí lo imaginan... ¡pero no lo pueden disfrutar como yo! JIAJIAJIA...

Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan de buen humor y no entiendo la verdadera razón. Mmmmm... ah, ya: Sasuke.

Sasuke_, Sasukee_... _Saaaaasuuuuukeeeee_... Sasuke.

Sí, ése maldito desgraciado sin corazón al cual amo y adoro. Porque no me había dado cuenta, pero _si se lo propone_ es realmente encantador.

Ya, abordando el tema... desde que llegó su hermano ha estado demasiado serio, no hace más que mirar hacia el horizonte y pensar en... ¡qué sé yo! No sé en qué pensará alguien tan mórbido y perverso cómo él (jiajiajia, ay Naruto, te amo, eres genial). Gracias, gracias, sé que lo soy. (Y muy guapo, además). Sí, sí, tú también, no seas modesto. (Oh, gracias).

Hoy es día de cena temprano, mmmm... ¡Miércoles! Me gustan los días de cena temprano porque después de la cena siempre podemos hacer lo que sé nos de la gana. Antes leíamos con Kabuto, nos acicalábamos e íbamos a dormir, pero Sasuke pidió que nos diera ése lapso de tiempo para hacer lo que nos placiera y Kabuto-san accedió.

Luego comenzamos a hacer travesuras los miércoles (aunque realmente las tramábamos cualquier día de la semana). Sasuke sí que se divertía; pobre, se nota que no tuvo infancia (Y tú tuviste de más) ¡Cállate, seguramente lo defiendes porque te gusta! (En efecto ¿tienes algún problema?) Ehhh... ¿No...?... Ehhh... ¿cuándo empecé a hablar conmigo mismo, como si poseyera una deficiencia en mi actividad mental? No importa, lo que cuenta es que ya se calló.

Bien, como iba diciendo, es lindo si se lo propone, pero siento que somos demasiado diferentes.

Él lee ésos libros tan extremistas que hablan de la maldad y del bien, y se expresan de todo como si fuera inicuo. Hablan de un mundo en el cual... bueno... todo es horrible. Y no sé porque, pero me parece que este mundo es hermoso. Cada detalle, cada sombra, cada claroscuro, cada matiz. En los ojos de cada persona hay un universo oculto y la felicidad se encuentra esperando tras cada esquina.

Antes me preguntaba por qué el destino me había privado de tantas cosas, luego... me di cuenta que tenía otras más y muy buenas, que poseía algunas que otras personas no tenían. La felicidad se basa en el positivismo que tengas para tomar los retos que te trae la suerte (problemas, si así prefieren llamarlos) y procurarle la felicidad a los demás; no es recíproco, pero te hace sentirte bien contigo mismo. Algún día te devolverán el amor que diste, comoooo... _tu cosechas los frutos que siembras._

Yo amo a Sasuke. Yo quiero que Sasuke sea feliz, perooooooo... nunca dice lo que siente. (Etto... lo insinúa... ¡Pero nunca lo entiendo, hasta que Kabuto-san o Itachi-samma me lo comunican!). ¿Cómo sabré qué es lo que lo molesta ó... qué lo deprime?

Sé que... tal vez... el amor de Sasuke no sea recíproco. Aghhh... qué más da, cuando amas realmente a alguien no importa nada. Y me di cuenta hace poco, no hace falta que me sermoneen (¡BAAAAAAA-KAAAAAAAA!) pero en serio, me resistía a esta sensación.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ¡QUÉ BONITO ES EL AMOOOOOOO-U-RRRRRRRR¡Corriendo por mis venas¡Mientras que Sasuke lee su polémica literatura _romántica_¡Y mientraaaaas... yo lo miro de reojo! Ésas sollozos que se le escapan involuntariamente de entre los labios. Simplemente es hermoso.

La _literatura romántica_ es hermosa, entiendo a Sasuke; pero a la vez es excesivamente melancólica y taciturna. He leído varias obras de este movimiento y la mayoría me han hecho llorar, _Die Leiden der jungen Werthers (Las cuitas del joven Werther, Goethe) _fue una de mis favoritas y la primera que leí, aunque el alemán se me dificultaba demasiado (también leer... un poco) y tres cuartas partes del libro me las leyó Sasuke (y el otro tercio Kabuto-san).

Ayer leí Drácula, bueno... un pequeño fragmento, y no me dio miedo. Creo que es muy desafortunado, no puede morir y todos los problemas se le deben de acumular con los siglos, es tormentoso. Que horrible ha de ser no poder salir a la luz del sol.

Me recuerda algo a Sasuke y no sé porque. Tal vez porque no le gusta salir a la luz del día, siempre sale de noche. Un día le pregunté la razón y me dijo que no lo hacía porque su piel era un poco fotosensible. Por supuesto que no le creí, para empezar no sabía que era fotosensible. Interrogué a Kabuto para conocer lo que era una persona fotosensible. Él me dijo que a ése tipo de personas se les daña la piel y se enferman si están expuestas a la luz y no sé qué. ¡Claro que Sasuke no es fotosensible! Simplemente no le gusta el sol, es un amargado.

También estuve investigando el por qué de su enfermedad. Sí, por qué está en silla de ruedas. Kabuto me sonrió y me dijo que luego me lo explicaría... ¡QUÉ ACASO ME VE COMO NIÑO PEQUEÑOOOOOOOOOO?

Itachi-samma hizo lo mismo. Me dijo que debería preguntárselo a Sasuke. Pero tengo miedo de que al hacerlo esté metiendo el dedo en una herida que no ha sanado aún.

A lo mejor está anémico y tiene una clase de osteoporosis, como las abuelas y si camina se le rompen los huesos. O a lo mejor nació con una malformación en la columna vertebral y pues... no sé. Ahora... ¿dónde están papá y mamá? Itachi y Sasuke son muy parecidos físicamente ¿no será realmente él su padre? Nah, es muy joven.

El carruaje cesó la marcha, hemos llegado. Sasuke no quiere salir. Se ve tan guapo con las luces de las farolas brillándole en la piel.

Itachi suspira y luego tose y me mira, yo le devuelvo la mirada. Ehhhh... ¿me estará dando autorización? Me sonríe maliciosamente, nos la espalda y luego se tapa los oídos.

"¡SAASUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡BASTARDOO AMARGADO¡HEMOS LLEGADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" bien, fue demasiado estridente, tal vez por eso casi lo derribo de donde estaba sentado. Le estiro el cabello y luego aprieto sus mejillas. Está demasiado delgado y casi grisáceo. Nunca había notado sus ojeras, las tiene demasiado acentuadas, más que antes.

Empiezo a observarlo bien, se nota algo de dolor en sus ojos, aparentemente algo le molesta y no es psicológico, como de costumbre. Parece que algo realmente le duele. Su respiración se hace cada vez más paulatina.

"¿Sasuke¿Estás bien?" que pregunta más idiota. ¡Claro que no está bien! "¡Itachi-samma, Sasuke no se siente bien!" Itachi se acerca y lo mira. Se acomoda tan próximo a él que parece que va a besarlo. (NA: XDDD... nah, yo soy dama de tríos, no de incesto... ahem... es cierto!... etto... me callo)

"¿Qué te duele, otoutou-chan?" le susurra muy dulcemente y luego le palpa la cabeza. Parece que lo está golpeando, pero se entiende que el gesto es para expresarle cariño.

Sasuke se toca la cabeza y luego sonríe. Su sonrisa, como a menudo, es sarcástica y refleja ese complejo de superioridad que disimula la incertidumbre e impotencia que siente.

"¡Estoy bien, estoy bien, no exageren!" separa nuestras manos de su rostro y cabeza. "¡Ya, ya¡No sean estúpidos¡Además, yo no necesito que me hagan más ropa, tengo mucha y la mayoría no le he utilizado ni una sola vez!"

"¡Entonces yo tampoco quiero ropa!" me siento al lado de Sasuke y cruzo lo brazos. "¡Tengo poca y es vieja, pero no me importa!"

Itachi casi se tira al suelo de las carcajadas que le sobrevinieron en un momento, pero luego recuperó su gesto serio y me tiró de una oreja para que saliera del carruaje. Entonces por poco me da una patada en los cuartos traseros para que entrara en la tienda de la costurera. Itachi-samma tiene un sentido del humor raro. Luego cargó a Sasuke y dijo que si no quería no le iba a comprar ropa, que solamente me acompañara para que me tomaran medidas, ya que él tampoco encargaría un traje para él.

Sasuke asintió, creo que se sentía un poco mejor. Me empiezo a preocupar seriamente por él. ¿Y si se muere¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver? Aún no he cumplido la promesa que le hice, de hacerlo feliz.

Entramos a la tienda de la costurera y ya había alguien adentro. Itachi lo saludó muy educadamente y luego saludó a Sasuke, diciendo algo así:

"Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. Si es Uchiha, el menor, el _niño de la mugre_"

¿Qué clase de apodo es ése? Jajajajajaja... niño de la mugre, cuando lleguemos se lo restregaré en cara.

"¿Niño de la mugre?... Ya han pasado siglos de eso... pero si así lo prefieres... _fantasma lodoso_, podemos recordar los viejos tiempos"

"Je... no han pasado siglos, solamente diez años... aunque parecen haber sido más; ahora estás más alto, delgado y amargado."

"Debo de regresar el cumplido, ya que, por lo visto, no soy el único que luce de esa manera."

Entonces esa mirada, que solamente había visto en Sasuke, el muchacho se la devuelve, parecen ser conocidos. El chico es muy alto, muy delgado y muy pálido. Tiene el cabello negro, sus ojos son blancos. Me pregunto si tendrá algún parentesco con Sasuke, imagino que así debe ser.

"Pero miren qué tenemos aquí, Sasuke-kun..." entonces el desconocido, me mira, con un rostro sagaz y degenerado. "¿es el hermanito que deseabas a los seis años ó es el juguete sexual que ambicionabas a los catorce?..."

¡Qué imbécil¿Quién es este maldito engreído?... ¿cómo sabe lo del juguete sexual?... Sasuke se rió por lo bajo, viendo mi prominente sonrojo y la sonrisa maligna del entrometido de los ojos blancos.

"Dedúcelo" cortó Sasuke, alzando ambas cejas y luego me miró a mí. ¿Por qué no le dijo que era su hermanooo? T.T

"Ohhhhh... pero que encantador... entonces¿me lo prestarías? Ya sabes... para lo mismo que tú y él hacen usualmente..."

¿QUÉ MIER...¿-¡A QUÉ SE REFIERE?-¿No habrá pensado que Sasuke y yo...?

"¿Prestártelo?" interfirió Itachi-sama, también cambiando su expresión y mirándome con un rostro extraño. "Pero dijo que me lo iba a prestar a mí primero..."

¿Qué¿-¡También Itachi-sama!-¿Qué dem...?

"Oh, que mal, creo que estamos en un dilema" suspiró Sasuke, en definitivo y claro sarcasmo. Me da la impresión que va a empeorar la situación. "Solamente hay dos opciones: o no se lo presto a ninguno, o los tres lo usamos al mismo tiempo."

Lo único que pude es pasar saliva. ¿L-los t-t-tres?

"Me parece bien la segunda" afirmó Itachi, asintiendo, después de una pequeña pausa en al cual pensaba si aprobar la idea o no.

"A mí me parece más que perfecto" también accedió el joven de ojos blancos, con un rostro rarísimo y lascivo.

"Pervertidos" murmuré, agazapado en un rincón, entre el trío de degenerados.

"No sé en qué estuvieras pensando Naruto-kun, pero yo hablaba de simplemente _jugar un poco_ e _irnos a dormir_" Itachi-sama empezó a mofarse de mí moviendo las manos de manera extraña, me empieza a asustar; un momento... ¿SE ESTÁ BURLANDO PORQUE FUI A DORMIR CON SASUKE? "¿No es cierto, Neji-kun?"

"Cierto, yo solamente quería _jugar contigo_"

¿Por qué me suena a que están usando doble sentido...? Es cierto lo que dijo Kabuto-san, soy lento. T.T (¿O será que Itachi-sama, Sasuke y errrr... Neji-san son demasiado perceptivos?)

Sasuke iba a decir otra cosa, cuando la costurera principal lo interrumpió.

"Disculpen la intromisión, pero me gustaría saber quién es el siguiente"

"¡El niño acosado!" e Itachi, con semblante divertido, me empujó violentamente en contra de la modista, la pobre señora casi grita con un rostro de pánico total. Seguramente habría caído en contra de la pobre mujer si... errr... Neji-san no me hubiera agarrado tan... delicadamente de la... cintura y el brazo.

Fue tan rápido que pareció un sueño, cerré los ojos asustado, tratando de evitar el contacto y sobrepuse mis brazos por encima de mi rostro. Pero repentinamente sus manos, tan atentas y ágiles, me sostenían sin saber yo como. Su piel rozó mi piel unos instantes y sus dedos se posaron en mi cadera, para luego pasar a mi cintura.

Fue tan extraño, pero tan casual. Parecía como si él lo hubiera tenido planeado, tocarme, pero no levantar sospechas. Como si hubiera sido el destino... (...)... ¡Que estupidez, me estoy volviendo tan paranoico! Pero fue tan... extraño.

Hasta parece que al final... me palpó suavemente el trasero.

_**Media hora y veinte gritos de la modista después...**_

Cuando regresé, Neji-san ya se había retirado. ¡Mejor para mí!. Sasuke estaba molesto, no sé la razón, pero seguramente por cualquier cosa, como siempre.

Itachi-sama nos dijo que nos adelantáramos, que pagaría y daría detalles para mi traje. Yo lo obedecí y llevé a Sasuke hasta el carruaje, ahí le pedí al conductor del que me ayudara a subirlo y así lo hizo, auxiliándome a mí también a subir.

Cuando estuvimos los dos solos dentro, Sasuke me observó con algo de recelo y luego apartó su mirada de la mía.

Bien, eso fue confuso. No, es más, fue estúpido.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté mirándolo, intentando saber porque repentinamente se habría disgustado. Él me miró con un semblante que claramente decía _"¿no lo sabes ó te haces idiota?"_

"Nada" pero no respondió. Debe estar realmente enojado, de otro modo me hubiera gritado lo que le atosigaba en la cara.

"¿Cómo que nada¿Nada es... '_Sí, me molesta mucho algo_' ó nada es... nada?"

Sasuke me ignoró, dirigiendo su horrorosa y colérica mirada hacia afuera. Esto me empieza a desesperar.

"¡Por Dios, Sasuke, no soy adivino, no puedo saber lo que estás pensando!"

Él giró su cabeza lentamente hacia mí y cuando esos ojos irascibles tintinearon, pude sentir lo que se avecinaba.

"¡Dedúcelo!" pero su respuesta fue nula e incomprensible. Él notó que yo no descubría a lo que se refería, porque seguido de esto habló con unas palabras que me dejaron helado. "Hyuuga; Hyuuga Neji, quiere comprarte"

¿Hyuuga Neji¿El chico de los ojos blancos¡Pero si apenas me había visto una vez¿Comprarme¡Ni que fuera un objeto!

"¿Qué se cree?" y empecé a gritar y a patalear, ignorando a Sasuke.

"Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto" Sasuke comentó, muy serio. "Por supuesto que le dije que no..." después hizo una pausa y me miró de una forma más insólita aún. Me petrifiqué, sabía por donde iba el asunto "¡y quién se cree que es para tocarte de esa manera!"

¡KYAAAAA!... ¡Entonces si se dio cuenta!... Sentí mi rostro calentarse lentamente y puedo jurar que me ruboricé casi al momento.

"Pe-pero, Sasuke, casi ni me tocó... ¡Iba a caerme, además...!"

"Te tocó el trasero. Itachi también lo vio. Se aprovechó de la situación." (NA¿Con esos ojos e.e, cómo no lo iban a ver?) "Que seamos parientes lejanos ó que hayamos pasado nuestra infancia juntos no significa que..."

Pero enmudeció al momento que Itachi subió al carruaje y empezamos la marcha. Itachi se sentó y lo observó atentamente, hablando justo después que él.

"¿Ibas a decir algo más, otoutou-chan? Como_ 'tenga derecho sobre lo mío' _ó _'a exigirme a venderle a alguien, aunque sea cinco veces su precio'_ y vaya que costó caro, es la mejor oferta monetaria que he escuchado en toda mi vida..."

Me sentí un tanto abrumado con lo que Itachi dijo.

¿Venderle a alguien cinco veces su precio¿ese era yo¿Acaso tanto me deseaba, como para elevar la oferta cinco veces?. ¿Lo suyo...? (...) ¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE! Un segundo... ¿me compraron?... ¿Y APARTE, A UN PRECIO MUY ALTO? (me pregunto que habría estado pensando Iruka-sensei en esos momentos... ¡por otra parte, a mí no me cedieron ni un solo centavo!).

Sasuke se enojó aún más. "¿No te importa, verdad?" cuestionó a su hermano, mientras que intentaba moderar su tono de voz, que empezaba a sonar realmente iracundo. "No te importa nada... ¿en qué estabas pensando¡Claro que no acepto la oferta!"

"Por Dios, Sasuke¿en qué piensas tú? Con esa cantidad de dinero nos podríamos comprar fácilmente diez personas, para lo que desees. Diez, a cambio de uno. No está mal."

Me sentí un poco lastimado¿qué era¿un objeto? Parecía el dilema moral y material entre Sasuke e Itachi. Mi corazón empezó a latir más lentamente mientras que el vehículo se detenía y nos abrían las puertas. Yo corrí, para alejarme de sus problemas. ¿Por qué me hacían partícipe en asuntos que no me concernían? Yo no quería llorar, pero mis ojos estaban húmedos y cuando me di cuenta descansaba en los brazos de Kabuto-san.

"K-k-Kabuto-ssa-n"

Me hallaba en la cocina, automáticamente había ido a parar allí. Él me palmeó la espalda suavemente, confortándome y susurrándome:

"Ya, ya. Nada puede ser tan malo. ¿qué pasa?"

Pero yo no pude suprimir más el gesto, era horrible, con un gemido ahogado chillé con gran dificultad:

"¡Itachi-sama me quiere vendeeeeerrr!"

**TBC- Continuará.

* * *

**

**(jojojojojojojojo D)**

(Escuchando Ready Steady Go y Niji de L'arc en Ciel)

o.o Que mier... de capítulo. En serio, estoy en ceros. Kya, en serio, ya me está dando lata continuar este fic (o.oU'). Muchas gracias por sus generosos y valiosos reviews! En serio, nadamás por ustedes, chicas y chicos del club de peggy xD lo estoy continuando. En serio, esto es amooooor! xDDDU' muajajajajajajaja si siguen los reviews mejoraré este capítulo, promesa y los demás serán mucho mejores aún. Mucho mejores. Y habrá más yaoi. Ujujujuj y saldrá Gaara. Promesa. Promesa. GRACIAS! Que apoyo, voy a llorar! Un besote y un abrazote! SEME CUIDAN! UKE NO LES VAYA A PASAR NADA XD! Gracias por sus reviws! Los kere-kere!

Kao-chan n.nU'


End file.
